Not Quite Famous
Not Quite Famous is the fifth episode of first season of Total Drama and the fifth episode overall.'' Summary The episode opens with Lindsay whining about being out of fake tan to Gwen who has just woken up. Chris's voice soon blares out of the speakers asking if the campers got enough sleep and demands that they show what they're made of. The scene goes to the two teams sitting on wooden stairs in front of a stage. While they wait Lindsay ask if they're going to be watching a musical, Trent sees Gwen and tells her he's saved her a seat, Heather gives dirty look because of the interaction and Lindsay blows a kiss to the opposing teams Tyler. Chris eventually comes out and tells them that they will be doing a talent show and have 8 hours to pick there 3 most talented teammates. The 3 will represent them in the talent show. The next scene is with the Screaming Gophers, Heather declares herself team captain and Gwen questions her about it. Their argument is interrupted when Trent comes up giving Gwen an extra muffin. Heather asks Trent if he's ok with her leading the team for the talent show. He agrees not really caring. Heather declares herself, Lindsay, and Beth the judges. The scene goes to the Bass and the first ones to audition are Katie and Sadie and they do a dance. Next up is Owen for the Gophers he drinks a big bottle of soda then burps the entire alphabet. All the guys cheer and Heather refuses to let him use that as a talent in the contest calling it disgusting. Trent comes to his defense by asking her if she knows how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go. The next scene is with the Bass, Tyler is seen yo-yoing. He starts off ok but then gets himself tangled in the yo-yo string. For the Gophers, Heather does ballet and is quickly accepted to be used as a talent by Lindsay and Beth. Heather tells everyone to take 5 and then quickly pulls Lindsay aside asking her if she can keep a secret. Lindsay then tells her a story about her older sister getting diarrhea during a date and how she never told a soul. Heather shoves a walkie-talkie into her hand and tells her to follow Gwen. Lindsay is following Gwen until she gets bored and sees Tyler. The scene switches to Team Bass watching DJ do a ribbon dance. DJ becomes their 1st representative. Bridgette goes up next saying she can stand on her head for twenty minutes. but Courtney quickly shoots her down. Harold walks up next and is shot down before he can even say anything. Scene switches to Lindsay and Tyler making out while Heather yells through the walkie-talkie asking if she's found anything. She hurriedly replies "on my way back, under" and the scene goes back to Bass and Geoff is seen doing tricks on a skateboard. The Bass have their three representatives now. We are then seen with the Gophers. Izzy is doing her snake dance and then Beth twirls 2 fire batons. She does great until she tosses one in the air and everyone ducks for cover. One burns a whole in the ground and the other sets a bush on fire. Justin comes out with a fire extinguisher and gets rid of it. Heather declares that the three representatives will be herself, Justin, and Trent. The scene changes to Gwen writing in her journal and Duncan coming to talk with her. Gwen ignores him while he tries to make small talk until he sniffs her hair. She gets up and walks back to the cabin after insulting him. While Gwen is out swimming with Trent, Heather steals her journal. Meanwhile Bridgette accidentally breaks Courtney's violin when her leg gets tangled in a light string. Soon the talent show starts and Justin is first doing his Flash Dance he gets high points. Next up is DJ with his ribbon dance. His legs somehow gets tangled in the ribbon and he receives low marks for his talent. Trent sings a song after that about Gwen and gets very high points. Bridgette goes up next with her head standing talent. She throws up because of all the cookies she ate while still standing on her head. She slips on her own puke and falls into Tyler's lap. Lindsay is outraged and yells at her to puke on her own boyfriend. Heather is up and decides to read pages from Gwen's journal about Trent. Gwen runs off and Bridgette & Courtney talk about how mean Heather is. Jeff is about to go on when he breaks his skateboard. They pick Harold to go as a replacement. He acts as a human beat box and wins the Bass the competition. Heather and Justin are the last two and Justin is sent home. Audition Tape Justin is sitting on a beach, holding onto a starfish and a voice in the background keeps saying "Justin" repeatedly. Notes *'Eliminated:' Justin *'Continuity:' This episode likely takes place three days after the last. Characters Hosts *Christian McLean *Chef Hatchet Contestants *Beth *Bridgette *Cody Anderson *Courtney *Devon Joseph *Duncan *Geoffrey *Gwen *Harold McGradey *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Katie *LeShawna *Lindsay *Owen *Sadie *Trent *Tyler Trivia *During the recap, Chris says that there have been four losers, when in fact there have only been three. *This is the only episode of Total Drama Island so far that aired on Cartoon Network that didn't change the word "crap". *When Heather says "Lindsay, come in..." through the walkie-talkie, the close captioning said that it was said by Paula, which we learned earlier on was the name of Lindsay's sister. Quote Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Episodes